happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bases
Bases are images used to create characters. They show a blank character outline in a certain position or situation. The image can be edited and colored to match a character in that scene. Make sure you obey rules set by base creator (if any) and please give them credit for making the base (you don't have to ASK them for permission you just have to say who the base was created by). Here are some HTF bases on this wiki: File:Crane_base.png File:Anteater base.png|'You can use this to make a anteater like Burr' File:CENDINGc145.png File:CENDINGc136.png File:oneBase.png Htf tickle base by radel999-d3fq36o.png|Base by radel999 (now HTFMegaman). htf_base_tickle_by_htflover777-d52ozmw.png|Base by htflover777. htf_base_67__by_enyathehtf3-d5a9bji.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_68__by_enyathehtf3-d5ajq6d.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. trick_or_treat_base_by_killer_puppets-d5ap9y4.png|Base by killer-puppets. htf_base_7_by_slipknotlover12-d591662.png|Base by slipknotlover12. htf_base_64__by_enyathehtf3-d590vph.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_65__by_enyathehtf3-d59djr0.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. Raccoon Base.png CENDING367.png base collection.png|Collection of bases Fart base.png dolliesXD.png y.png|Anthro/Chibi Style base lame.png Ttt.png htf_base_image.png CENDING578.png HTF_Anthro_Porcupine_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Girlscout_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Couple_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. Tyyghju.png HTF Anthro Deer base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Bubble_Gum_Blowing_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Flying_Together_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Snow_Angel_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Lifting_Weights_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Yoyo_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Spinning_Fan_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Number_One_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Eating_a_Hot_Dog_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Batter_Up_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Trick_or_Treating_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Baby_Anthro_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Shocked_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Chemicals_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Porcupine_Base_Edits_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Broken_Leg_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Ready_To_Take_Off_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Magnet_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Reading_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Baby_Laying_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Baby_New_Year_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. htf_base_by_jeffj2h-d3gw29o.png|Base by jeffj2h. HTF__ThreateningBase_by_FlameBunny700.png|Base by FlameBunny700. HTF_Birthday_Base_by_the_emo_detective.jpg|Base by the-emo-detective. htf_base__together_forever_by_rainwolf1-d34i37w.png|Base by rainwolf1. free_htf_base_by_jinx_spork-d3bs3nv.png|Base by Jinx-Spork. htf_base_.png htf_base__wtf_i__m_pregnant_____by_sally_the_fox_2010-d32q1i6.png|Base by sally-the-fox-2010. heart_skull_base_htf_by_metal_over_lord-d38dcmw.png|Base by metal-over-lord. HTF__Flipped_Out_Base_by_Fireballolivia312.png|Base by Fireballolivia312. _HTF_Couple_Base__by_MissionPop.png|Base by MissionPop. HTF_Base__Hi_Camra_by_Jinx_Spork.png|Base by Jinx-Spork. HTF_head_bases_by_roolrool.jpg|Base by roolrool. my_sucky_htf_base_by_izhkirai-d2q6jpi.png|Base by izhkirai. HTF_Base_20_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. HTF___KaPow_base_by_MissionPop.png|Base by MissionPop. HTF_fighting_base_by_Yoshi_lord.png|Base by Yoshi-lord (now known as Rainbroach). HTF_Base_19_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. Kiss__base__by_wopter.png|Base by wopter. HTF_Base_39_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base___vs_battle_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d3ch1a8.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. base_3_by_annythepervypuffball-d3afiva.png|Base by annythepervypuffball. htf_base___cuddling_by_vanillablackkitty-d35n954.png|Base by vanillablackkitty. Stab__base__by_wopter.png|Base by wopter. elevator_base_by_killer_puppets-d3ljsgj.png|Base by killer-puppets. lumpy base.png|Lumpy-like base htf_base__shock_by_elica1994-d4hca6z.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__four_hand_chain_by_elica1994-d49hzmk.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__were_a_team_by_elica1994-d46dx13.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__together_by_elica1994-d46cjop.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base_love_triangle_by_elica1994-d41p4c7.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__consciences_by_elica1994-d3lk546.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base_my_best_buds_by_elica1994-d3lgs58.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__vommiting_blood_by_elica1994-d3jxgg9.png|Base by elica1994. htf_baseflower_for_you_by_elica1994-d3ilojh.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base_01_by_rodrick_htf-d3g4vsa.png|Base by rodrick-htf. HTF_Base_by_SuperPrincessPink.png|Base by SuperPrincessPink. htf_base_32__by_enyathehtf3-d4u7smr.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. HTF_Base___Punching_Bag_by_Veridiann.png|Base by Veridiann. pumpkin_head_base_by_leopardnose1994-d49orqa.png|Base by leopardnose1994. htf_baby_beaver_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a4eme.png|Base by aohoshi2008. htf_baby_squirell_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a5s8z.png|Base by aohoshi2008. htf_baby_chipmunk_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a5vy3.png|Base by aohoshi2008. htf_baby_bunny_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a682g.png|Base by aohoshi2008. htf_baby_bear_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a464v.png|Base by aohoshi2008. imagen_004_by_jacksterdj-d335m9x.png|Base by jacksterdj. imagen_008_by_jacksterdj-d335mfh.png|Base by jacksterdj. ninja_htf_base_by_flipnkey-d32h1cy.png|Base by flipnkey. target_base_by_flipnkey-d31kson.png|Base by flipnkey. bio_htf_base_by_flipnkey-d339t0e.png|Base by flipnkey. htf_base___angry___by_flippela-d35nj48.jpg|Base by flippela. __Holie_Molie____base__by_cyberporky92.png|Base by cyberporky92. Base___Fight_the_temptation_by_G_DO_29__Anagram.png|Base by G-DO-29--Anagram. Base___I_gots_me_a_balloon_by_G_DO_29__Anagram.png|Base by G-DO-29--Anagram. HTF_Base_25_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. HTF_Base_27_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. HTF_Base_29_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. HTF_Base_24_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base_37_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base_36_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base_34_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base_30_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. mistletoe base.png|Something for a Christmas-themed episode base_01_by_pokehtf-d5mr6j2.png|Base by pokehtf. free_htf_base_love_argument_by_reimaniquis-d3cn60p.png|Base by reimaniquis. htf_base_girl_by_cupcakecat123123-d42aog3.png|Base by cupcakecat123123. fork_htf_base_by_jkcafe-d4231ph.png|Base by jkcafe. another base.png htf_base_2_what__s_wrong__by_ilovethemonkees-d5nri0t.png|Base by ilovethemonkees. htf_base_by_sheepwolf7-d5nuogo.jpg|Base by sheepwolf7. htf_base_49__by_enyathehtf3-d53wv6f.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_best_friends_base_by_happychipmukbases-d5o7poo.jpg|Base by happychipmukbases. htf_family_of_three_base_by_happychipmukbases-d5o7ovs.jpg|Base by happychipmukbases. htf_base_by_htfjodi-d5ocgvu.png|Base by htfjodi. htf_base_21_by_aimturein-d5oeceg.png.jpg|Base by aimturein. htf_base_1_by_awesomecartoons2000-d5oa41d.jpg|Base by awesomecartoons2000. htf_base_23_by_happytreefriendsffan-d5ckb2z.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_zombie_base_by_eeveeshadowalur-d5plc52.png|Base by eeveeshadowalur. htf_base_77__by_enyathehtf3-d5chvsd.png|Base by enyathehtf3. htf_base_1_by_handyxrussell10-d5qlo9n.png|Base by handyxrussell10. HTF Captured Base.png htf_base_14__by_enyathehtf3-d4nnph1.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. shifty base.png yoga base.png Base by EnyatheHTF3.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_10_by_flakygirl45-d5schj8.png|Base by flakygirl45. HTF_base_2___hey_check_me_out_by_Spendid.jpg|Base by Spendid. htf_base_78__by_enyathehtf3-d5ci68i.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. voteordie.gif|Vote or Die base. Ghtfc.png i_will_kill_you_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5tuomo.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. sharpen_your_hand_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5tz49y.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. Tazzy base.png|Tazzy base (real image by Lord O' Darkness) free_base___hovering_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d3aonqc.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. frying_your_face_base_by_killer_puppets-d41pmk4.png|Base by killer-puppets. htf_school_base_by_killer_puppets-d3g43ew.png|Base by killer-puppets. htf_base_5_by_bearbalam1999-d5ubm89.png|Base by bearbalam1999. ghghfghfghg.png|base made in paint.net htf base pack.PNG gfgfgfgfgf.png Beaver Base.jpg|Beaver base by Krazyfilmer123 Fox Base.jpg|Fox base by Krazyfilmer123. Base 21 by sarahtf3-d5aojml.png|Base by sarahtf3. Happy tree friends base by black rose emy-d59hwne.png.jpg|Base by Black-Rose-Emy. My Best Buds Base.PNG htf_base_8_by_bearbalam1999-d5ueky3.png|Base by bearbalam1999. htf_impaled_on_a_rock_base_by_htflover777-d5ujx0q.png|Base by htflover777. Htf_base_by_1 Hour.jpg|Base by 1 Hour. HTF_base_thing_by_MoonDemonGirl.jpg|Base by MoonDemonGirl. Htf as .jpg Images_(1)bases.jpg htf_child_base_by_pancakehur-d5vqncn.png|Base by pancakehur. shifty smile base.png Htf movie base by killer puppets-d3bzzhp.png|Base by killer-puppets. Happy Base.PNG htf__angry_on_a_computer_base_by_shadowfireblaze-d5b3w7e.png|Base by shadowfireblaze. yet another base.png get_down_base_by_killer_puppets-d46e647.png|Base by killer-puppets. hitch_hike_base_by_killer_puppets-d3i4hj0.png|Base by killer-puppets. htf_base_9__by_enyathehtf3-d4nh2by.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_driving_base_by_metalatias5-d3e71z2.png|Base by metalatias5. hug_base_by_killer_puppets-d3hv2c1.png|Base by killer-puppets. lunch (base) by_killer_puppets-d3ia5ua.png|Base by killer-puppets. oh_um_hello_base_by_killer_puppets-d52hfyn.png|Base by killer-puppets. pouty_base_by_jkcafe-d45xz61.png|Base by jkcafe. whistleing_while_driving_base_by_killer_puppets-d41rs0g.png|Base by killer-puppets. wwwhhhuuu_____base_by_killer_puppets-d46io78.png|Base by killer-puppets. Base 51 by enyathehtf3.PNG|Why would the gummy bears run from Nutty? (Base by EnyatheHTF3) The party is not yet base.PNG|Why you're going to Harlem Shake? scared base.png =-09oiuytgffss.png htf_base_by_kittyandmalak-d5yyioh.png|Base by kittyandmalak. htf_smiling_base_by_josiepink64-d5z5x6c.png|Base by josiepink64. hämta (1).jpg htf_base_5_by_enyathefoxflying2-d5zt5ne.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. htf_base_6_by_enyathefoxflying2-d5zttyz.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. htf_moose_base_1_by_mischievousflaky_plz-d5zv3oh.png|Moose character base (by mischievousFlaky-plz) htf_base_8_by_enyathefoxflying2-d601a1a.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. htf_flipped_out_base_by_mischievousflaky_plz-d60ktbn.png|Base by mischievousFlaky-plz. htf_base_10_by_enyathefoxflying2-d60ns3w.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. htf_baby_base_by_metalatias5-d3fpwi4.png|Base by metalatias5. Base 2 by enyathefoxflying2.PNG|Are you okay? why you're so crazy? (Base by enyathefoxflying2) Petunia base by bearbalam1999.PNG|Base by bearbalam1999. stay_away_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5u2a40.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. ummm_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5tq5og.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. htf_scissors_base_by_funkpopper-d4dr4i8.png|Base by funkpopper. rock_on_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5ucis3.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. the_filpout_base_by_sadelovesjonathan-d465am2.png|Base by sadelovesjonathan. htf_base_by_sadethehedgehog328-d5d8rsm.png|Base by sadethehedgehog328. htf_moose_base_2_by_mischievousflaky_plz-d5zzm6f.png|Base by mischieviousFlaky-plz. Ow.png htf_base__drug_addiction_by_reimaniquis-d3d3dat.png|Base by reimaniquis. htf_group_base_by_hiromqerme-d64kutu.gif|Base by hiromqerme. htf_base_11_by_enyathefoxflying2-d64njmy.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. Baseish.png htf_base_48__by_enyathehtf3-d53wofh.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_59__by_enyathehtf3-d581jhn.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_8__by_enyathehtf3-d4n0pr4.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. porcupine base.png Anger.png free_base___htf_wii_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d3843jm.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. free_base___star_gazing_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d35pml0.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. base___flipped_out_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d39m56d.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. htf_base_46__by_enyathehtf3-d52dgn3.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. are_you_ok_htf_base_by_silverbulletdash9000-d67p4hf.png|(note: comment at http://silverbulletdash9000.deviantart.com/art/Are-You-OK-HTF-Base-375726579 (a.k.a. asking) first before using) htf_base_53__by_enyathehtf3-d55x1k2.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_83__by_enyathehtf3-d5cpcy3.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_69__by_enyathehtf3-d5bk43m.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. tumblr_mo5maxrYWZ1rtrhgao1_500.png 20100728003818-nqqbbcgbzgajodyja.jpg HTF_Base_by_flaky013.jpg|Base by flaky013. HTF_Surprised_base_by_Chocolate_Puppy.png|Base by Chocolate-Puppy. embarrassed_base_by_porygon2z-d6ahlc5.png|Base by porygon2z. htf_snake_base_by_porygon2z-d6agyuq.png|You can create a snake character using this base. (Base by porygon2z) htf_base_24_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6bimjd.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_25_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6bin19.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_27_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6boseq.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_26_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6bos8q.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_29_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6btf80.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_28_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6btesa.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_6_by_powerpuffylover12-d6c63da.png|Base by powerpuffylover12. htf_couple_base_12_by_powerpuffylover12-d6c5zje.png|Base by powerpuffylover12. snake_sneak_up_base_by_porygon2z-d6ca5m4.png|A base made by porygon2z. tumblr_mpjn1n36d01rtrhgao1_500.png htf_base_16_by_enyatheangelfox-d6d5bxi.png|Base by enyatheangelfox. htf_base_17_by_enyatheangelfox-d6da294.png|Base by enyatheangelfox. htgroupbase.png imagesCAXNLW9H.jpg A stroll in the dark base by sesshy-sama-is-mine.PNG|Base by sesshy-sama-is-mine. HTF_Baby_Base_by_CharmyNutty.jpg|Base by CharmyNutty. base for bushbaby.png|Bushbaby base. htf_base___the_walking_by_htfmegaman-d6fauex.png|Base by HTFMegaman. Teacup-Base.png htf_lightsaber_test_by_elica1994-d47bvgn.png|Base by elica1994. pbase.png htf_base_1_by_abnormalalice-d6gmkld.png|Base by abnormalalice. htf_base__female__by_abnormalalice-d6glztl.png|Base by abnormalalice. old_htf_workshop_junk_by_yoshi_lord-d3dqt3u.png|HTF "Workshop". (Base by Yoshi-lord (now known as Rainbroach)) butt base.png Flippybase.PNG|A flipped out base. Don't criticize! Base2.PNG|Caught with your hands in the cookie jar. snake base.png|For snake characters Base3.PNG|An ultimate base. Couple Base.png Readtherules.PNG|A new zombie base by Deadlydark. Hulkbase.PNG|A base based off of the opening to The Incredible Hulk. htf_base_9_by_enyathefoxflying2-d60bi5y (1).png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. bbbbbbase.PNG|Demon stabbing. htf_base_16__by_enyathehtf3-d4nur3j.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. free_base___htf_wii_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d3843jm.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. HTF_air_fight_base_by_metalatias5-d3ccrau.png|Base by metalatias5. htf_base_by_acg219-d378d14.png|Base by acg219. base_1_by_qimsjx-d6hcfcp.png|Base by qimsjx. 4_bases_in_1__d_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6ksk6x.png|Bases by happytreefriendsffan. HTF Spring neck base.png|Base drawn by LMF100 deer base.png Bas.png|A Beaver Base rtg.png|A selection of different poses and species Bullying Base.png|Bullying Base. Made by MiatheKat drg.png|Base by Enyathefoxflying heeeeeeere's johny.png|A base for a scene based off of the shining. ew.png M.C,.png tdy.png|Credit to whoever made this (if made on deviatart) gfhg.png hggf.png|Credit to creator. brase yourself.png|credit to creator gse.png Normalbase.png TS-19.png jawless base.png Baseic.png|credit to creator. 796.png Ah.png|By Furipa93 g.png|by ~Darkrose1231 ag.png|by ~EnyatheHTF3 Jacket.png|by stormiapixels ghh.png|by !wkari4 d.png|by ConyTheWolf jk.png|by ArT-cHiCk95 11.png|Season 1 intro. 00000.png|by rainbowmonkey9 TS.png|by aClockwork-Tangerine Pow.png|by aClockwork-Tangerine Ka.png|by aClockwork-Tangerine TG.png|By aClockwork-Tangerine Your crazy.png|By happytreeBASES Coup.png|by aClockwork-Tangerine 8.png|by Stormiapixels Fght.png|by EnyatheAngelFox Creamyice.png|by~EnyatheHTF3 ghu.png|by LaurytheHTF Looney toon.png|by HTFlover777 u r hrt.png|by EnyatheHTF3 Loveh.png|by EnyatheHTF3 ul.png|by bearbalam1999 ui.png|by HTFlover777 Flppy.png|by happytreefriendsffan Evil Base.png ggg.png|Deformed base. Basswe.png FTFBASE.jpg fggg.png|by Flip N Key aaah..png|by EnyatheHTF3 htf_base__1_by_pupster0071-d6lqf32.png|Base by pupster071 stupid Base.png Marmotbases.png|Cro-marmot base. Flippyburgerbase.png frt base.png|LOOOOOL FART!!!!! Ico.png Baserererererer.png RiptripHip.png Lumpsiedaisynew.png Basel.png Htf dog base.png Give me somebase.png|Why is he holding a pickle? 'Cause he's hungry, thats why. Bade.png baye.png catbad.png It's like I'm looking at a mirrior base.png|It's like I'm looking at mirrior base (by Shadow887 A.K.A SilverBulletDash9000) badt.png CENDINGNEWNEW.png esav.png r.png yvgk.png Badr.png Snowmore.png pixel icon base.PNG Imge.jpg CTBASE.png|New CTA base. jl.png|Cuz this is THRILLA!!!!!! jfk.png Basepackallbyhappytreefriendsffan.png|all of the bases are by Happytreefriendsffan. Basepackallbystormiapixels.png|All of the bases are by Stormiapixels HTF Extended base.png|credit to original base creator Pixely art.png ha Bird Base.png FDDFDFFD.png Gl.png Basespirate.png|pirate base. brEMY.png|base by Black-Rose-Emy. ,m,m.png|By EnyatheHTF3. htfLOLbase.png|by Happytreefriendsffan. Canonbasecollection1.png nm.png Partyanimalbase.png RASE.png BASE1BYFURIPA93.png|By Furipa93 There'snoescapebyFuripa93.png|By Furipa93 Canonbasecollection2.png tytyytyttyty.png sesab.png Sitbase.png superultragorybase.png nase.png nbase.png DB Base.png LOLBase.png|Base by Me base2.png|Base by Me base5.png|Base by Me Base1.png|Base by Me base3.png|Base by Me base4.png|Base by Me base6.png|Base by Me base7.png|Base by Me base8.png|Base by Me HTF evil base.png|HTF evil base by stannyxkylie __MY_EYES_THEY_BLEED____BASE__by_stannyXkylie.png|MY EYES THEY BLEED base by stannyxkylie htf_base__RIP_YOUR_HEART_OUT_by_stannyXkylie.png !!!!.png htf base.png|Base by JacktheHTF HTFfartGigglescollab.png|Fun Fact: Actually a collab. hbn.png klk.png laughing base.png SDSDSDSSDSDSD.png lkklkl.png nkjklkl.png ghv.png FTFbybubase.jpg|Credit to creator Base22222.jpg|Credit to creator ASED.png raaagh.png|by reimaniquis (deactivated) ='(.png|by jkcafe. Final words base.png|Final words base FEEL FREE TO ADD A BASE! Category:Content Category:Miscellaneous